


one's an incidence, two's a coincidence, three's a crowd

by mirrorkill



Series: always the sidekick [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's dating Kira and they're very much in love. But every time they go on a date, Scott realizes that Kira's making some excuse or other to spend some time with Stiles beforehand. See, the thing is, Stiles and Kira get on really well. Like... really well. And even though Stiles says he's involved with someone (that Scott still only knows as Batman), Scott can't shake the feeling he has.</p><p>That maybe Stiles and Kira belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one's an incidence, two's a coincidence, three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> The Stiles-and-Kira-are-epic-bros fic that Krysylyn86 and aheartsaheavyburden wanted and I accidentally, unintentionally made exist. Whoops.
> 
> It fits into "always the sidekick (never the superhero)" which is a Sterek fic you do not need to have read to read this one. There's one spoiler for what's going to happen in that fic eventually ~~which is not really a spoiler if you know my love for secret relationship reveals~~.

Scott can't remember why Kira initially phoned. Probably something about homework. It doesn't matter. Three minutes into the call and he's smiling so wide that his face feels like it's going to stick like that.

 _You look insane,_ Stiles mouths, bashing [z and x on the game he's playing](http://games.adultswim.com/robot-unicorn-attack-twitchy-online-game.html) and scowling like he's practicing for the real thing potentially happening which, oh god, Scott is not entirely sure would be a good thing, because after accidentally walking in on Stiles and a guy dressed as Batman last week in a vaguely compromising position, there's at least one definition of virginity that Stiles doesn't fit any more, and Scott is pretty sure Stiles at least _used_ to be the last virgin in Beacon Hills.

"You could come by for our date an hour earlier," Kira suggests. "Dad made purin from scratch yesterday and it's basically heaven in a bowl."

Scott edges a look over to where Stiles is singing (badly) along to the game. "I'm hanging out with Stiles, I can't ditch bro time, even for you," Scott says, trying not to sound too sad, in case Stiles is listening in (spoiler: when you have Stiles as a friend, he is _always_ listening in. Scott can't watch Lord of the Rings anymore because he identifies with Frodo too much and it would be difficult convincing Stiles he's awake if he loses one of his fingers, okay?)

"That's fine," Kira says. "Bring him along."

She disconnects before Scott can say _no._

Scott turns around to face Stiles, wondering how to lie to his best friend, because... Well. It's been getting _weird._ The first time Scott found Kira and Stiles hanging out, it had totally been his fault — he should _never_ have set a time for their date when he knew there was a random, cannibalistic omega in town again with a penchant for kitten hearts. Kira had been hanging out in his room, Stiles had stopped by to return some math notes (they took it in turns to take notes in class, because it was lazier/easier than both of them having to take the same notes in the same classes, what a colossal waste of time) and Stiles had gallantly stepped in to keep her company with a thousand rounds of Super Smash Bros. to stop her from going home.

It had been nice, knowing Stiles had his back.

But since then... Scott keeps noticing how well they're getting on. Like in the middle of a battle with whatever Creature Feature of the Week Beacon Hills has drawn in this time, they'll start bitching about how much easier this would be with a bionic arm or project rebirth powers. Scott initially thought it was just some supernatural research that had gone over his head — he had to surreptitiously pull out of his phone and google some of that shit before he realized they were just talking about comics. _Marvel_ comics.

Scott's more of a Batman guy, really. Rich suave guy with money to build lots of awesome gadgets, what's not to like? Besides, Scott's pretty sure out of all the Marvel guys, the pack would probably character stamp him as Captain America, and Scott finds it difficult to enjoy fictional characters [who randomly turn into werewolves.](http://www.comicvine.com/man-and-wolf/4045-55876/)

And recently, somehow, Scott's planned dates with Kira have always ended up changing slightly. Somehow they always begin or end (or occasionally middle) with an excuse to see Stiles. Scott loves Kira and he loves his best friend but—Maybe something's going on between them.

Still, Scott pulls out his phone and googles purin and it does look like heaven in a bowl. Maybe he can watch his best friend and his best… Kira… surreptitiously. Try and figure out what's _really_ going on between them.

#

Mr. Yukimura, bedecked in a bright pink apron with the slogan  _It's called diet because all the other four-letter words were taken,_ ushers Scott and Stiles into the sitting room with one of those jovial, teacher-outside-of-class _hope you've done your homework_ comments which has Kira cringing from where she's sat cross-legged on the floor, an old-style thick PS2 hooked up to the TV and a controller in her hand as she navigates her avatar down a dark corridor.

"Hey," Scott says, beaming at her. Kira smiles at him like she's seen the sun come out and Scott feels his stupid jealousy melt away a little, because that expression is all for him.

"It's the facial hair thing," Stiles sighs as he perches on the arm of one of the couches and falls backwards onto the cushions, legs going up in the air before he crosses them and lets them dangle over the edge. Kira reaches up and pats him on the cheek.

"Jealous you can't grow your own?" Kira asks. "Because I've seen mom in the morning sometimes, and she'd be hella mad at you for bemoaning an inability to grow facial hair."

"Just still wondering why some of it is more in one place and less in another. Does it migrate?"

"Maybe," Kira says. Scott blinks across at them, confused, until he vaguely recalls a conversation three days ago in Derek's loft about why not every werewolf has eyebrows, and whether Logan from the X-Men counted as a werewolf, and Stiles said no, because Logan has eyebrows and Kira pointed out that Scott keeps his eyebrows, and then the imp dropped down from the ceiling and the conversation got suspended because they had to fight for their lives and everyone was too busy breathing and trying not to bleed too much for the conversation to finish.

Apparently they're just continuing it now. Like no time has passed.

"Babe," Kira calls, gesturing imperiously at Scott, "come over and help me solve the puzzles."

"She means hold her, Pyramid Head could be around any corner and she gets scared," Stiles corrects.

Scott dutifully crosses the floor and Kira yanks him down so she can snuggle backwards into the V of his legs. She turns her head back and kisses him on the mouth, lingering and warm, and when she pulls back her eyes are bright. "I missed you," she says, soft and low.

"You saw me three hours ago in class," Scott says.

"Yeah," Kira says. "And for three hours, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Scott says, startled into the truth. Kira's beaming smile is like pure sunshine and she snuggles back into him before turning back to her game. Scott watches carefully, hoping his sharp eyesight can snag a clue that Kira hasn't seen yet.

"Scott sometimes grows a goatee over summer," Stiles says, reaching over and flicking the back of Scott's neck with a finger. "I never know whether it's hot or if he looks like a pirate."

"I remember it from last summer," Kira says. Every big vacation, Kira's parents take her to Japan and Korea, on an extended _meet the family_ roadtrip, but for each of the past two years anyway Kira's managed to return in time for them to have a couple of weeks together in the Californian sun. "I vote for hot pirate."

"Do you think you-know-who would shave his beard into a goatee for me?" Stiles asks.

Scott frowns, because Stiles is totally dating someone, whoever it is that was that was wearing the cheap Batman suit at the Halloween party, and Kira apparently knows who it is and Scott doesn't?

"You could ask," Kira says. "Maybe don't tell him it's because you have a boner for Tony Stark, though."

"I do _not_ have a boner for Tony Stark."

"You do."

"You took his side for the Civil War! Only people with boners for Tony Stark take his side during the Civil War."

"Nu-uh, _sane_ people take Tony's side. If Cap had just swallowed his mighty pride and worked _with_ Tony, then Cap would have had control of the names, and the future would have been bright and breezy. The _What-If_ comic is canon _proof._ "

"You cannot take the what-if runs as canon," Kira argues. "Oh, babe, I can never figure this puzzle out – you gotta read the poem and figure out which one is innocent."

" _We may visit death upon the head of the sinner but to what avail?"_ Scott reads out, frowning. Kira lets him have the controller so Scott can check out the hanging corpses and figure out what crimes they were hanged for. _[This game is messed up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zj1nJzQPVYA)_ , Scott thinks.

"Dude, are you on the extra difficulty mode?" Stiles says to Kira. "Holler and give me five."

Kira grins, leans up and smacks her palm against Stiles'. Scott edges them a glance. High-fiving Stiles is _difficult._ Once Scott managed to smack Stiles in the face trying it, because Stiles sometimes gets distracted partway through, or misses.

Stiles and Kira have either been practicing, or they're horribly, naturally in sync.

Scott frowns, but [reads the rest of the poem, eventually figuring out the thief is the innocent man](http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Free_the_Innocent_Man).

"The thief," Scott says.

"You're the _best,_ " Kira says, kissing Scott on the cheek and smiling at him again like he's the only person in the universe.

Scott's kind of getting emotional whiplash right now.

#

It gets even weirder when Mr. Yukimura pulls them into the kitchen for dessert.

Kira's right – purin is heaven in a small bowl. A very small bowl. Scott looks sadly down at his empty bowl, wondering how he ate it so fast, and Kira nudges him and points at the rest of the kitchen counters which are covered in trays of the delicious custard.

Mr. Yukimura notices Scott's surprised expression. "I stress cook when Kira's mom isn't around." She's currently on a business trip, Scott knows, which is Yukimura parlance for _there's another freaking nogitsune partying it up out there._ "Please help yourself."

"I'm gonna ruin my appetite," Scott says.

"I don't think so," Stiles says. "I've seen you at Taco Bell and it's painful. I think back to your sixth grade party there and I think back to our trip there last month and I want to cry at the comparison. I think you even made the manager cry."

"I did not," Scott says.

"I bet," Kira says, believing Stiles. Over  _Scott._  "I think his mom showed me some of the photos of his sixth grade party."

"Melissa show you the one where he's wearing a towel as a cape? Because it's so cute, I swear down, Scott was the cutest kid in the world."

"I know, I know," Scott says, self-deprecatingly. "Everyone is surprised and asks what happened."

"You grew up _handsome,_ " Kira says. "That's what."

Mr. Yukimura grimaces. "I think that's my cue to go."

"Ooh," Stiles says, "want me to see if I can fix the fan on your desktop? Is it still acting up? It sounded like a dyson having a battle with your rock garden last week."

"If you have time that would be great," Mr. Yukimura says, with a pleased smile, gesturing for Stiles to follow him out of the kitchen.

Scott watches him go, perplexed. "When was Stiles here last week?"

"Tuesday," Kira says, slurping down another bowl of purin. "You know, I think you're cute even _when_ you have food all over your face."

Scott can't help the smile and he pulls her closer, hands settling on her hips. "You're amazing," he says and kisses her properly, the way he can't when her dad or Stiles are around. Kira smiles into the kiss and he chases the taste of caramel sauce into her mouth. She pulls back and wipes sauce of his face with a dishcloth.

"Did you mom me again?"

Kira pulls a face. "I can't help it."

"I love you anyway," Scott offers.

Kira's face softens. It's taken Scott a long time to get used to saying those words to someone else, because he thought it would hurt to say them out loud. He thought saying the words made the person disappear. But he was wrong. It's amazing every time he gets to say them.

"I love you too," Kira says and yeah, it's amazing every time he gets to hear them said too. "Shall we go now? The movie's due to start in about an hour, but I like—"

"—watching the adverts and the trailers, I know." Scott nuzzles his nose against hers. "Let's say goodbye to your dad and Stiles and go."

#

It's only halfway during the ads before the trailers that Scott realizes that Kira distracted him with feelings and he still doesn't know _why_ Stiles was there on Tuesday.

"Kira," Scott whispers, keeping his voice down even lower than normal people had to, because kitsunes had advanced hearing too. "Why was Stiles at your house on Tuesday?"

"Agents of SHIELD broadcasts on a Tuesday," Kira says, sounding confused. "We alternate whose house we go to for it."

Scott blinks several times. Kira's face slowly turns to him. She looks as confused as she sounded. "Oh," Scott says.

"You… don't like the show," Kira says. "So I never thought to invite you."

"I never said I don't like it."

"You grind your teeth every time we bring it up," Kira says. "You said a block of wood could play Ward's part better, that Skye was a hipster, and that Coulson should have stayed dead."

"Well, narratively, maybe he should—" Scott starts and quails under Kira's displeased expression. "I'm sorry?"

"You totally should be. Ward's storyline is _killing_ it at the moment, you'd have to eat your words."

"Okay," Scott says. "I will. Next Tuesday?" And oh god, now he's thinking about it, he really doesn't like that show, but his stomach _hurts_ at the idea of Stiles spending time with Kira when he isn't there. It's ridiculous but that's how it is.

"Next Tuesday," Kira says, smiling in surprise. "It starts at 8. Stiles' house this time."

"Great. I'll be there," Scott says.

"Ssshhh," someone hisses from behind them.

Scott glances back. "You need me to be quiet during the adverts? Is it _that_ important to hear all the small print about the dire side effects of birth control medication?"

Kira elbows him and Scott turns back to the screen. "That's Greenberg," Kira hisses. "The world will thank you if you let him listen to _anything_ that can stop Greenberg reproducing."

"You know Coach isn't going to like you more for bashing Greenberg, right?"

"I know," Kira says. "But bashing Greenburg's fun."

"Hey!" Greenburg yells from the seat behind them.

Kira turns around and raises both her eyebrows at Greenberg, and Greenberg sinks down into his seat, scowling. Kira grins and settles back in her seat.

"I keep him in [umaibo](http://japanesesnackreviews.blogspot.co.uk/2009/07/yaokin-umaibo-variety-pack.html)," Kira explains. "He's not gonna risk pissing off his snack dealer."

Scott frowns.

"It's that corn snack – remember that time you found in my purse and got embarrassed because you thought I'd brought a vibrator to school." Kira rolls her eyes. "Please. Like every other good half-Japanese girl, I've got a Hello Kitty personal massager."

Scott's cheeks go pink. Yeah, he knows that fact intimately and personally. The downside of this is that every time he sees Hello Kitty he gets a boner. He's been slapped more than once over that.

Greenberg leans over, shoving his head between theirs. "It's okay if you want to keep talking, Kira," he says.

Scott pushes his palm flat into Greenberg's face and shoves him back into his own seat.

#

After another date with Kira on Sunday night where Stiles isn't anywhere to be seen (busy with his Batman boyfriend, Scott presumes), Scott's feeling a little silly about basically inviting himself to spend Tuesday evening watching _Agents of SHIELD_ with Kira and Stiles.

Still, he's arranged with Deaton to get the night off, and Malia and Mason are taking on patrolling duties in the preserve, so he might as well go.

The show starts at 8, so Scott plans to get there for 7.30, so he can spend half an hour with Stiles before it starts. Maybe get some pointers as to what the show's actually about, because Scott's missed some episodes… like all of the episodes but the first two, when Kira and Stiles somehow switched Lydia's copy of the Notebook with a burned DVD of the first four episodes, and it took the pack an embarrassing eighty-three minutes to find where the two of them had stashed the DVD player's remote control.

At the time, Scott had thought it was a spur of the moment thing, but maybe they'd planned it, probably days before. It would explain why the remote control had been masked with a piece of slightly-moldy cod roe and a delicate circle of mountain ash.

When he pulls his bike up to the corner of the street Stiles lives on, Scott slows to a crawl, because he can see Kira's red VW bug – a gift from her mother that Kira emotionally blackmailed from her parents in return for them so epically lying to her – already in the Stilinski driveway, nestled neatly next to Stiles' Jeep. The cruiser is nowhere to be seen, so it's just Stiles and Kira at home.

Scott should be a better person right now, but he's not. He has flaws. But he also has a good heart. He just… needs to know. He needs to know if Stiles and Kira are in love. And if they are… Stiles is his best friend, his _brother._ If Kira loves Stiles, and Stiles loves Kira, then it's going to sting like a bitch, but Scott will step back for them to be together. He loves them both too much not to.

Eyes stinging, Scott hops off his bike and walks it the best of the way. Kira might be able to hear his approach, but he's hoping she's too distracted to be listening outside.

If she is, he can't hear anything. And that's pretty odd. Normally when Kira and Stiles are hanging out they're endlessly talking about things Scott doesn't know as much about as they do. For the last few weeks it's been mostly arguments about the epic Marvel movie marathon they're planning to inflict on the pack over and over, because they can't agree what films to make the pack watch, which ones will work for their total attention span, which ones work as canon, which ones _shouldn't_ be canon, and how much of _Agents of SHIELD_ should be included – basically the whole marathon plan so far currently sounds like it's going to be nothing but _Iron Man_.

Scott's had a key to the Stilinski house for a while now, so he just lets himself in and locks the door behind him, taking care to listen out, because Beacon Hills keeps throwing up new and surprising things and nowhere is ever really _safe._ With worry almost choking him, Scott checks the first floor and finds nothing, so he stares up the carpeted stairs to the second floor and slowly creeps up them, focusing his hearing.

He can hear breathing, and he thinks it's two people, so it could be Stiles and Kira – but why aren't they saying anything? Scott can't hear anything else, so he crests the stairs and approaches Stiles' room. He pushes open the closed door, heart pounding in fear that he can't shake at the idea of two of his most important people being potentially in danger (thank goodness his mom isn't here to make the trifecta)—

—and then he freezes at the adorable sight in front of him.

No, seriously, Scott's heart nearly bursts in his chest, because it's so cute. It's _ridiculously_ cute. One glance tells him what the piles of research are about – the Typhon storm giant that Deaton warned them was maybe coming their way based on local weather pattern inconsistencies. Stiles and Kira both research the same way, printing out a ton of pages from the internet, and they've obviously come here straight after school to do it. Stiles' laptop is open underneath his face, and Kira's faceplanted next to hers, and it's like there's been a magical windstorm in the room already because there's paper _everywhere,_ but that's just how Scott's seen both Kira and Stiles work.

It hits him like a hammer in the chest next, though, because why hasn't he seen it earlier?

Stiles and Kira are practically _made_ for each other. They both like comics and prefer Marvel to DC and wear clothes with cute illustrations or witty words. Stiles hangs out at her house more than Scott does and Kira doesn't look uncomfortable in Stiles' room. Stiles knew what game Kira was playing before Scott did. They research exactly the same.

And Scott has been continually pushing them together and that's his own fault, he keeps being late to his dates with Kira, and so of course she's been finding excuses to hang out with Stiles inbetween times, because Stiles is never late if he can help it. Sure Stiles has been telling Scott that he's been dating this Batman dude, but Scott doesn't know who it is, or if—If maybe Stiles is just saying that so Scott doesn't construe Stiles' many recently besotted expressions as directed towards where they possibly truly belong.

Towards _Kira._

Scott's backing up, but apparently he's made a sound of some sort, maybe ripped from the back of his throat before he can think about it, and that sound wakes Kira and Stiles up.

"Wergle," Kira says and then shakes her head. "I mean hi! Scott! Hi! What time is it? Oh my _god,_ Stiles—"

"It's okay, it's okay," Stiles says, flailing awake with a complicated full-body windmilling type of movement. "We've still got time before SHIELD. We're good."

"Dude," Scott says and maybe it's all the worry that's been building up in him or maybe it's just because he's tired or maybe it's just because lying to his friends is _exhausting_ and he doesn’t want to have Stiles and Kira feel they have to lie to him if they like each other better. Whatever the reason, it just comes out: "Why the hell are you dating me when you can date boy you?" Scott says, miserable, gesturing at Stiles and sinking miserably to the carpet.

Stiles bursts out laughing but the sound fades when he realizes quickly that Scott's woe is genuine. "Dude," Stiles breathes, "what the fuck?"

Scott risks a miserable glance up. Kira's rubbing sleep from her eyes and looking like Scott's maybe lost the plot, which wouldn't be a total surprise, to be honest. "You're basically the boy version of Kira, Stiles," Scott says, miserable.

"Uh," Kira says, " _what_?"

Scott's insides twist miserably because he's an idiot. Kira hadn't _noticed_ Stiles was perfect for her, and he's probably just sent her plunging in Stiles' direction _anyway._

"I guess he's right, Kira, you are a bit like me?" Stiles says, looking baffled. "I mean, a girl me. Who is way more co-ordinated. And let's be real, you've got a way better fashion sense. And… when you copy YouTube weapon tutorials, you don't end up in the ER."

"Your fashion sense isn't bad," Scott finds himself instantly defending. "I love your t-shirts."

"So are you saying…" Stiles says, frowning, "are you saying you want to date me too? Because I love you bro, and Kira's _amazing,_ but I'm a one-guy dude. And I don't think I could get an erection around you without medical help. Not since that time when you were six and you painted your dick to look like a candy cane. That shit is traumatizing for _life,_ bro, and—"

"No," Scott says, "no, that's not—Oh, my god, you said you'd never mention that again in public."

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't being a _crazy person,_ " Stiles says, shaking his head slowly. "What the hell, dude?"

"Start from the beginning, Scott," Kira says, kneeling down in front of Scott and looking at him in a combination of weirded-out and worried. "What's brought this on? I thought we were happy together. I thought you loved me—"

"I do love you," Scott says. "It's just—" He flickers a glance up to Stiles, who has his phone out and his fingers hovering over the 9 and 1 keys. Yeah, Scott's probably given them every reason for that. "It's just for months, you guys have been so in sync, talking about things I don't know about, having conversations which span for weeks, and I—"

"You're jealous," Kira says.

"Oh, god," Stiles says, rubbing his eyes. "Dude. You're my bro. My best _friend._ But you've got good taste in girls and Kira's become a really good friend. And that's it. A friend. I guess knowing how much in love you two were, I've just… automatically been treating her like my sister-in-law?"

"Sister from another mister," Kira says, grinning ruefully. She shuffles forward and puts her hand on Scott's cheek. "How can we fix this for you, Scott? Because you know you're our main priority. Am I not spending enough time with you? Do you need more Stiles time? I'm perfectly happy, we can sort this out—"

"No," Scott says, "nothing like that, I was just—" He sighs, leaning into Kira's hand. "A massive, raging jealous idiot who thought you liked each other better than me."

"Heh, we've had a talk about that, actually," Kira says. "About what it meant for our friendship when both Stiles and I like _you_ more than we like each other."

"I mean we get on," Stiles says, "but she has _shit_ for brains when it comes to certain fundamental concepts."

"Tony Stark was _wrong,_ " Kira says, sing-song.

"Steve Rogers was _wrong-er,_ " Stiles sing-songs back. "Dude, I could never date a girl who thinks Natasha Romanoff belongs with Clint Barton. Natasha and Bucky for _life._ "

"But assassins in _love,_ " Kira whines, crawling on her knees closer to Scott, shooting him an exasperated look.

"And what about Mockingbird?" Stiles prompts, straightening up just so he can put his hands on his hips indignantly.

"Mary-Sue," Kira says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no you _didn't._ " Stiles narrows his eyes and then throws his pillow at Scott's head. Scott catches it and is careful not to let his claws come out, because if he slashes it up, Stiles won't be able to sleep, and Stiles in an insomnia phase is never good. "Dude, I told you I'm dating this other guy, anyway. Why the hell would I even _need_ to steal your girlfriend? I told you I'll let you know who it is when I know things are going well. He's shy about relationships and I'm not the most confident."

"But _Kira_ knows who you're dating," Scott says. He can hear the petulance with his own ears.

"Yeah. And so does my dad. But it's great to have someone I can talk to without risking the fragility _of_ my new relationship. And I'm saving you, in a way," Stiles says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Because when you date someone, especially if it ends up being something long term, you don't just end up dating them," Stiles says. "You end up dating their friends too, in a way. If you wanna keep your friends, you have to learn how to make them fit into the lives of _everyone_ you want in their life. So you don't need to worry about Kira and I dating."

"Because I guess in _that_ way, we already are," Kira says. "Only with no kissing. Or sex."

"I'm getting all the kissing I need elsewhere," Stiles says.

"Believe me, I've been unfortunate enough to walk in on that," Kira says, pulling a face.

"I can't help that he's so attractive that I just have to put my mouth on his face at every available opportunity," Stiles says, smirking at her.

"So…" Scott says and wrinkles his nose. "I've just been an incredibly massive asshole?"

"Pretty much," Kira chirps, but leans forward and throws her arms around her neck. "But it's a compliment that you _were_ concerned. If you didn't care about both of us as much as you do, there's no way you would have cared if we _were_ dating behind your back or whatever."

"I never thought _that,_ " Scott says, "only that maybe you _should_."

"You're a dork," Stiles tells him, leaning over the bed so he can ruffle Scott's hair. "Wait, though. If Kira's the girl me… does that mean you finally find me attractive? Wanna make out a little? Just to see how it feels?"

"On second thoughts," Scott says, turning to Kira, "how amenable are you to rearranging our timetables so we see Stiles maybe only every other blue moon?"

"Aw," Stiles says, "but if I have to break up with your girlfriend, who else can I whine to about my boyfriend's really unfair abs?"

"Me?" Scott suggests.

"Nice try," Stiles says, folding his arms.

"And if I have to break up with Stiles, how else am I going to get tips on how to best prank you?" Kira says. "I _rely_ on that inside info."

"Wait," Scott says, " _that's_ how you've been, like—"

"Putting exploding paper snakes in your locker," Kira says.

"Taping the airhorn to your desk chair in your room so it went off when you sat on it," Stiles adds.

"Replacing every track on your iPod with Rick Astley's _Never Gonna Give You Up_?" Kira giggles.

"Changing the autocorrect on my phone so that every time I type no, it displays _chicken little_?" Scott finishes, trying to meld in with their banter.

Stiles and Kira exchange a weird look. "I thought that was you," Kira says to Stiles.

"I thought that was _you,_ " Stiles says to Kira.

"I—" Kira starts and then frowns. "Holy shit, SHIELD is in three minutes. Panic stations! Go, go, go!" She slaps at Scott's chest and he picks her up in one smooth movement and gets to his feet. Kira goes with it, wrapping her legs around his waist, and Stiles laughs at them and chases them down the stairs.

#

Scott's just probably the luckiest person in the world. Not only did he find Stiles at a young age, a whole other person who majorly completes him, but finding a girlfriend later who loves him _and_ gets just how important his best friend is? It's a big deal. And the fact they forgive him for being a massive moron is even better. Even if he has to help them with one massive pack-wide prank to finally earn his forgiveness for being a stupidface: replacing every single copy of _The Notebook_ in town with a copy of _Iron Man_.

Lydia's face when she puts in her favorite film at the pack film night is a delicious picture and is worth all of the blackmail material she has on all of them.

Scott was being a massive idiot, it's true. And sure, sometimes he comes across Kira and Stiles being epic bros, and he gets a pang of jealousy that never quite goes away, but if he listens carefully, there's one more thing they talk about more than Marvel and Stiles' boyfriend's attractive everything and Kira's gaming woes.

And that's _him._

Lucky doesn't even cover it.


End file.
